


Walk of shame

by plikki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Hangover, Kwami Swap, domestic crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: Marinette and Adrien have to deal with an akuma and indignant parents after a bottle of wine too much.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 29
Kudos: 139





	Walk of shame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calcria_Mars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calcria_Mars/gifts).



> I shouldn't read prompts, I shouldn't read prompts, I shouldn't read prompts.

Marinette woke up with a start, looking around disoriented, while the akuma alert kept blaring in her ear. 

“Tikki, spots on,” she mumbled on auto-pilot, a deep-seated habit taking over. Nothing happened. 

“What is this racket?” She heard a voice and looked next to her in the bed, astonished to see none other than Adrien there! 

In her foggy brain, a couple of things became clear when her eyes met his, while he was trying to rub the sleep away with a hand on which his wedding band caught the light. This was their bed and he was her husband. Nothing to worry about. Phew. 

“Akuma,” she groaned, moving to get up.

“Ugh. Plagg, claws out,” Adrien grumbled and got the same result as her - nothing. “What is wrong?” He asked, eyes suddenly wide with alarm. 

“Wrong phrase,” she said, while putting on her shirt. She’d already figured it out after she saw the earrings on his ears. “Try the other one, bugaboy.” 

“Huh. Are we still switching?” He asked, eying the ring on her finger.

“I have a feeling this would be bad no matter which way we try it, so let’s go.” 

She transformed while he was getting dressed as well and opened the door to their balcony. 

“Why is my head pounding?” Adrien asked when he joined her there as Mister Bug. The fresh air helped a little, but the light was too bright.

“You can blame yourself and your fancy wine,” she shrugged, instantly regretting it as her head protested. More memories were coming back, making her regret even stronger.

She shouldn’t have listened to him at all. Celebrating having a night away from the kids with a nice bottle of wine had sounded like a good idea. But they were both not experienced drinkers and the alcohol had gone to their heads very quickly, the shared bottle enough to make them drunk. 

“Agh. It tasted too good,” Adrien groaned. 

“I know! That’s why I didn’t even count the glasses until it was too late.”

“What about the swapped Miraculouses?” He asked, pausing before his leap. 

A memory flashed through her mind of her straddling him as he lay there with a suit torn by her claws. 

“Plagg is going to kill me!” She hissed. Adrien, finally catching up, just mumbled a muted “Oh.”

They had rules. They had learned the hard way that the kwamis didn’t like being used for sexcapades. They’d been young and um, weak, when they’d first tried it. Besides, back then they’d needed sneaking around to get some alone time. After the kwamis interfered, they’d stopped and as they grew older, there was no longer need for that. 

However, there must have been some long-buried desires that a few glasses of wine had resurrected. It had been a little clumsy because of their drunken state, but well, it had been worth causing the kwamis’ wrath, as far as Marinette could remember.

“We’ll deal with this later,” she barked and headed towards the commotion.

She might have been wrong when she’d suggested that they would do as badly with their own Miraculouses, Marinette was forced to admit a few minutes into the battle. She cursed the moment they’d lost the butterfly Miraculous after retrieving it from Adrien’s father, getting a new, more vicious enemy to deal with. 

Fighting with a hangover was terrible. They’d avoided alcohol over the years for a reason. But what was worse was that they couldn’t fall back on years of experience that had taught them to do their parts with their eyes closed. Instead, she ended up banging her head with her own baton, a payback for that time years ago when she’d laughed at Adrien for hitting himself with the yo-yo. He wasn’t doing any better, racking his brain to figure out how to use his Lucky Charm.

Thankfully, their carelessness didn’t cost them their Miraculouses. They somehow managed to defeat the villain and cleanse the akuma. 

Of course, the day wasn’t over. They still had to deal with something even more humiliating than dealing with a villain while hungover and with the wrong Miraculouses. 

How wrong they’d been to believe that the years of standing in front of her parents with flushed faces and thinking up excuses for missed curfew were over. They were much older, but the humiliation of having to explain themselves was still the same. 

“What happened?” Her mum asked, hand on hip, when they went to pick up Emma and Louis from the bakery. Her parents had known for many years about the double life she and Adrien led. They had helped them many times to get out of tricky situations. The downside was that they also knew when they messed up. 

“We weren’t that bad,” Marinette replied, instantly on the defensive, in spite of knowing that they were in fact in the wrong. 

“You think I missed the total lack of coordination from both of you? Not to mention that the swapped Miraculouses were a giveaway as well,” her mum said, making it clear she easily saw through them. 

“You can blame Adrien and his “fancy” wine,” Marinette mumbled, throwing her husband under the bus. 

“This explains the hungover look. What about the Miraculouses?” 

Marinette shot her husband a warning look which didn’t go unnoticed by her mum.

“Things got a little out of hand?” Adrien suggested, a hand nervously rubbing the back of his neck. He couldn’t lie to save his life, even when it meant saying the embarrassing truth, Marinette thought, sighing. 

“I guess I don’t want to know the details.” The fact that her mum was fighting a smile, enjoying watching them squirm under her knowing gaze, was almost too much for Marinette.

“Spot on,” she muttered. Adrien snorted, making her look at him in surprise.

“You’re stealing my lines again, m’lady.” He said, his lips twitching as his words took her years back in time. 

She couldn't help it and laughed. 

“You might be parents, but still act like kids sometimes,” her mum said, shaking her head, as she went to fetch the kids, while they brushed tears from their cheeks and clutched their bellies. 

They didn’t have the final laugh because wine was banned from their house after another embarrassing conversation with the kwamis. At least, they wouldn’t risk a repeat of this cursed scenario. 


End file.
